Red
by corr2win90
Summary: 2nd installment in my Album Challenge series: "Red" by Taylor Swift from Red. SUMMARY: Taking place sometime after the Glease episode, Kurt is back in NYC, and after seeing Blaine, he is left depressed and unsure of his feelings. So is Rachel. So, she decides to cheer the both of them up. But will it work, or will it make Kurt's heart ache even further? Please read & review!
1. Blue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This is my second installment in my Album Challenge series. The challenge is this: the writer picks their favorite album, and has to write an individual story (it can be a one-shot or a chapter story) for each song on the album, and they can use different genres or shows or whatever for each story. The album I chose was Taylor Swift's new CD Red, and this is her second track, "Red". Rated T because even though there really isn't anything bad in it, it still is a teen show. And it is kind of sad. And it takes place after the Glease episode. So DON'T SPOIL THE EPISODE FOR YOURSELF IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED IT :) Hope y'all like it! (Oh, and if you're a Swiftie or know the song, you'll catch the references I made in the story!) OH AND THERE WILL BE 3 CHAPTERS: "BLUE", "DARK GRAY", AND "RED".**

**IN KURT'S POV (IN THE THIRD PERSON)  
**

_Losing him was blue, like I've never known..._

Kurt sighed to himself as he organized his wardrobe in his part of he and Rachel's "house". Right now, he was organized his blue clothes, the shade he was currently wearing.

_The color of an outfit reflects your mood_. The great words of Isabelle Wright, his mentor and boss at Vogue.

And Kurt was sad, like blue. Even though him and Blaine had been broken up for months now, he still loved him. Missed that slicked-back hair, his style, that voice...

He missed the old Blaine. The one that wouldn't cheat.

The rational part of Kurt's brain told him that he should've forgiven Blaine, that it was kind of his own fault for ignoring his boyfriend in Lima. And besides, he sang "Teenage Dream" again for him! Isn't that enough?

_No_, the irrational part of his brain yelled._ He shouldn't have cheated on you. If he was lonely, he should've called more._

_But you should've listened_, the rational part said.

He did! But in the end, it wasn't enough.

And then, when Kurt and Rachel saw McKinely's production of "Grease" a few days ago, Kurt's heart broke even more. Artie told him that he and Finn really had wanted Blaine (and not that Ryder kid, though he was hot and really good) to be Danny Zuko, but because Blaine was so depressed over Kurt, the ex-Warbler refused to play any part but Teen Angel, for the good of the show. And the look in his eyes when he performed "Beauty School Drop-Out"...it was terrible. Especially when his eyes found Kurt's...it was heart-breaking. He wanted Blaine back.

But he knew it wouldn't work even if they really did fix their broken connnection. They were in different places; he in New York City and Blaine in Lima. _That's why Santana and Brittany had broken up_, Kurt reminded himself solemnly, _they were too far apart_. And Kurt didn't want to hurt Blaine even more, even though his partner did hurt his heart.

"Kurt...are you okay?"

Kurt turned around, hearing Rachel Berry's sweet voice behind him. He smiled sadly. "Hi, Rach. How was dance, or should I say, another day in hell, today?"

She sighed. "Ugh, terrible as always. You know how Cassie gets." She walked over to me, looking at all the blue clothing, and tsked at me. "Kurt...what is up with all the blue clothes? They look depressing." She touched his arm and looked into his eyes. "You're not yourself, Kurt. Tell me."  
She put her arms around Kurt, and he rested his head on her shoulder, starting to cry. Rachel gently rubbed his back and whispered, "It's okay, hon. Let it out."

"It's him, Rach!" Kurt bawled. "I miss him, I need him. He cheated on me, but I still love him. I don't know what to do, Rachel!" He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "You're the only one I have left."

"Aw, come here, Kurt," Rachel said, and they embraced again, Rachel squeezing Kurt tightly. "I have that same feeling. I can't even talk to Finn anymore, we've broken contact. I feel like a part of me is missing, stolen, gone. He was my first...to everything. To love, to lust, to...beauty. He made me feel beautiful, red. Love. And...I still love him, even after all we've been through." Rachel looked into Kurt's eyes. "But we'll always have each other, Kurt. We'll get through this...together. But first...you need a change of wardrobe. Blue is totally not your color, hon." Rachel stepped past him, going through his color-coded wardrobe. Kurt sees her hand reach towards the red rack, and he grabbed her wrist. "No. Not red. Anything but red."  
"Why?" Rachel asks, backing away from the rack.

"It reminds me of him, the red of the Warbler jackets, and...like you said...it reminds me of love." He said, looking down.

She sighs. "Let me guess: you'll only let me pick out dark grays and mourning blacks like in Gone With the Wind then? You need to get your style back, Kurt. You need a pick-me-up. We'll start with this." She smiled as she picked out a pair of yellow skinny jeans, a yellow/green/tan plaid shirt, a white peacoat, and Kurt's signature combat boots. And a scarf, of course.

"Rachel...are you sure?" Kurt asked hesitantly, eyeing the skinnies.

She smiled her Rachel Berry grin. "I'm positive. Now, go. Get dressed. Then," she smirked, "we're going out."

"Out? Where?"

Rachel grinned again, and laughed as she walked away. "You'll see..."


	2. Dark Gray

"Seriously, Rachel, where are you taking me?" Kurt asked for what seemed the millionth time.

Rachel had blindfolded him once he had gotten dressed, and for the last half hour she had been dragging him to God knows where. She was was so stubborn, she wouldn't tell him where they were going. Only that they would enjoy it.

"I'm still not telling you, Kurt," she giggled. "That's why it's called a surprise."

Kurt sighed. "Just so it's not a male strip club..." He mumbled under his breath.

Rachel heard him and laughed. "Though that's a great idea, Kurt, I have a better idea in mind then even that." She dragged him for a few more minutes, until finally, she stopped. "We're here!"

Kurt felt the blindfold slip off, and he opened his eyes. Rachel stood next to him, grinning and laughing in joy as Kurt smiled at the sight.

They were in Broadway, in front of Sondheim Theatre, where currently, the Broadway revival of "Anything Goes" was being run. Kurt gasped, and turned to Rachel and gave her a hug.

"How did you know I wanted to see this? It's like my favorite musical!" Rachel gave him a look. He cleared his throat. "Second to 'Wicked', of course."

Rachel smiled again. "You always talk about how amazing Sutton Foster is. And remember when we saw Thoroughly Modern Millie a couple years back, you said you've always wanted to meet her?" Kurt nodded, and Rachel went on. "Well, I told Ms. Tibideaux, and she happens to know Sutton, for she was one of her students." Rachel reached into her bag and brought out two tickets. Not just tickets- VIP tickets. Backstage tickets. "Ms. Tibideaux told Sutton how good I was, and...Sutton gave her two tickets, both VIP & backstage, to give to me to see the show, with a friend of my choosing. And who else would I pick but you?"

Kurt squealed and gave Rachel another bear hug, lifting her off her feet and twirling her around. Rachel laughs as Kurt brings her back down to Earth. He then brought her hand to his mouth and kissed the back. "Oh, how I love you, Rachel Berry."

Rachel laughed again and intertwined her fingers with his. "I love you too, Kurt Hummel," she said. "Now, let's go see Sutton Foster! We'll meet her backstage after the show. Oh, and did I mention that we have front-row seats?"

Kurt smiled as they entered the building. "You never cease to amaze me, Rachel Berry."

* * *

_OH. MY. GOSH._

_That was AH-MA-ZING!_

Kurt just couldn't contain his happiness as he stood up to give the cast of the show a standing ovation at the end. The musical was just amazing! Sutton Foster was one of the best tap dancers he had ever seen, and there was just so much tap dancing! It made Milllie look like an appetizer, and Anything Goes the main dish! And Joel Grey...Kurt thought he was just the funniest human on Earth. And Billy...oh gosh, Billy...

_I just can't. I physically can't._

Finally, once curtain call was done, Kurt and Rachel both got up. Rachel took his hand. "Come on, Kurt, let's go meet Sutton!"

Kurt just held his breath, as Rachel led him backstage. He couldn't believe he was actually going to meet THE Sutton Foster. Broadway's princess. _Oh my Cheesus..._

They got backstage, just as Sutton Foster herself was coming offstage. Kurt reminded himself not to faint and just grasped Rachel's hand as the Broadway star came up to them.

"Hi, you must be Rachel Berry!" Sutton said, giving Rachel a hug. "Carmen told me so much about you. How's NYADA doing these days?"

"Good! Miss Tibideaux is amazing, and classes are excellent. Well, except Cassie's..."

Sutton gasped. "Cassandra July?" Rachel nodded. "Ugh. I hated her. She was such a bitch. Made me practice everyday until midnight calling me a wimp and a shortstop with a Beatles crew-cut." She smiled at Rachel. "But, you'll find that her techniques really do work. I mean, look at my tap dancing! I credit it all to her." Sutton's eyes then find Kurt's. "Who's your friend? I love the outfit."

Kurt blushes. "Thanks, Miss. Foster. I-I'm Kurt Hummel, assistant to Isabelle Wright at Vogue."

Sutton took Kurt's hand in hers and shook it tight. "Oh, honey, call me Sutton. And Isabelle Wright? She's my best friend! Oh!" She said, remembering something. "You must be that assistant she's been telling me so much about! You're a big help to her, you know. She's been a stump for the last couple months, but when you came, it's like her sky went from dark gray to baby blue." She smiled at Kurt and winked. "I also heard you were an amazing fashion designer, Kurt. Maybe you could...design some ensembles for me?"

"Sutton! Joel Grey is waiting for you on the carpet!"

"Shit, already?" Sutton yelled back to her director. She looked back at Kurt, and got out a piece of paper and pen and scribbled out something on both sides and split it in half and gave one to Kurt and one to Rachel. Then she smiled. "My phone number, for both of you. Kurt, call me when you get a chance, and we can talk about fashion pieces I need. And Rachel," she grinned, "I expect full updates from NYADA. And if you need someone for advice on Broadway...I'm always free."

Both Kurt and Rachel hugged Sutton, and she hugged them back, and then said a quick but meaningful "Bye!" and ran after her director. Kurt took Rachel's hand and they started walking out of the theater.

"Rachel, I think I feel faint," Kurt said, laughing. "We just met the Sutton Foster."

Rachel laughed, and looked up at the sky. "We'll, you might want to wait on fainting, because I see some cumulus clouds in the sky that don't look overly friendly. C'mon!"

Both Rachel and Kurt laughed as they started to run through the light-turning-to-heavy rain. Kurt saw the dark gray sky, but as he and Rachel made it to their apartment, all he could see was a sky blue, a happy sky.


End file.
